Tease
by Rupert Blank
Summary: Pure smut. Draco teasing Hermoine at a club. Written from Hermoine’s POV.


Slow rolling and slow grinding on you, I can feel my whole lower body tremble against yours. I don't let you touch my ass or hips. I want the control.

Beat drops and I bring your hands slowly to hover just above my hips. I can feel the heat radiating off you. Instead of bringing your hands closer to me, I interlock our hands and turn around sounds I'm facing you. You're slightly disappointed and then you realise how low my blouse is and you look at me with hooded eyelids. All I want to do is put your hands on my breasts so you can pull my nipples but I try and control myself. I lean into you and I realise how good you smell. I draw my lips close to your ear and say "do you want to feel me?"

You smirk and then lean against my cheek and whisper into my ear "babe I want to feel all of you". I shudder. I lean in and suck on your bottom lip and you are surprised that I initiated any contact. Slowly you recover from the shock and kiss me back. You slowly work your tongue into my mouth and i moan. Your hands are creeping behind me and instead of holding me, you hold onto the wall. I'm trapped in your huge arms, one either side of me. I hold onto your neck and and my hands make their way onto your face as you deepen the kiss and I start losing control.

Im out of breath so I stop kissing you and hold onto the collar of your shirt. I can suddenly hear the music clearer and I realise it's a song that makes me want to move. Move in a way that drives you crazy. I turn around and I start moving my ass against you slowly. I pick your hands up and place them firmly on my hips as I quicken the pace of my grind. The beat drops, and I bend my body forward almost as if we're getting ready for doggy style, and then body roll my way up. And I can feel you, so hard.

All I want you to do is lose control and fuck me here and now. Except I know, I have to stay cool and calm. I turn around and kiss you again to distract myself. You're still recovering from the body roll, and you go along with me leading the kiss. I think I'm slowly regaining control and then I feel your finger lightly running down the side of neck, to my collarbone. The idea of you touching me in public starts to make me breath faster. I can feel you lazily draw circles right above my breast and my heart starts to race. He won't do it, I tell myself. You're a lady, you can't be seen being groped. But then his index finger lightly grazes my nipple and my body is on fire. I break away from the kiss to breath and tell you to maybe stop. But instead you start kissing my neck and I can feel myself getting wetter. Your stubble itches my skin and I love that rough scratch on me. Suddenly, you push my bra down and bite onto my nipple, and then pull my blouse back up. I moan because I want so much more but I also know it's wrong because I don't want anyone to see me naked but that makes me even hotter. I return my focus to dancing to grind against you more and rub my wetness over your hardness but you turn me around so my ass is on your dick and you start massaging my ass. You push me to the side of the wall and I can feel my erect nipples against the wall along with your hands moving my ass to the beat but also groping everywhere possible. Your hand momentarily touches my pussy and you realise how wet I am through my jeans. You smirk. I turn my head around and say to you "we need to leave. Now. Otherwise I'm going to cum right here, right now".

You look at me and say "one more drink and we'll go babe". I'm excited but disappointed. I just want to ride you and feel you feeling me. You look me in the eyes and kiss me slow and sensually, pulling my lower lip towards you. But you let go. I suddenly see your back moving towards the bar and I follow you, begrudgingly. Why would you want one more drink? Why do you need to be more intoxicated? Am I not enough? We get to the bar and there's a small queue but instead of letting me stand in front of you so you can rub my ass, you stand with composure and don't even glance back at me. I start to feel awkward and look around to see if anyone notices that I'm suddenly being so rudely ignored by the man I entered this place with. You take a step forward and turn around to look at me, grab my hand and slightly pull me towards you. But then you let go. What is going on? You take another step forward as the queue ends and it's your turn but instead of standing right up next to the bar, you motion me to order and talk to the bartender. Now I'm really angry, first you don't want me riding you anytime soon and now you want me to pay for an extra round of drinks. I stomp up to the nook you've made for me and start glaring at any bartender to make an order. As soon as I'm next to the bar, however, you rub on me. Nothing has ever felt so exquisite. I just love that feeling of your dick rubbing my ass. I feel more confident and start to smile when all of a sudden your hand is reaching to the front of my jeans. You unzip my jeans. My heart starts racing, I don't know what you're on about and I start to quiver but you reach down and whisper into my ear "I got you boo, no one can see. Just focus on the drinks". I'm about to fully disagree with you because not only do I know that people can see but this is just way beyond scandalous. I can just imagine the video on some porn website " guy fingers shy girl in public as she screams in agony". I take a deep breath and just say to myself that no guy has fingered me enough to cum so I'll be fine. My jeans are now unzipped and your large hands are on me but you've lined up at the corner so no one is currently looking. Your fingers are now drawing light shapes on my pussy and you're using the wetness to your advantage by creating ever so little pressure on the wet areas. I moan under my breath which somehow catches the attention of the bartender. As I look the bartender in the eye concentrating on the words "two whiskeys with ginger ale", you grab my panties and pull them upwards, creating so much friction that I moan again. I look at the bartender again who looks puzzled that I've now moaned twice but made no effort to place a drink order and I try again. This time I get the order out but in my haste in trying to win power over you, I slur my words. "Pardon me?". Oh god. I try one last time and as I finish the consonant on the word "ale", you dip one finger inside of me. I let out a small scream and I can't help but slightly buck towards your hand. I just want it all now. I want you to undress me and play with my pussy and my breasts. I wanna sit on you and grind until my ass is red with your hand marks because you can't handle the way I move on your Luckily, the beat drops at that same time so no one hears me scream when I bucked towards you. I feel so much tension in my pussy that I know if you were to add more pressure or fingers, I'd all out ride you here and now. You talk in my ear and say " So so wet. So ready. You like this, dont you? You like me toying with you when it's bad. " The bartender approaches me with the card machine and you starts rotating your finger. I trip over my feet and fall backwards into you, momentarily stopping your ministrations. I apologise to the bartender and try again but as I lean in to tap my card, you resume finger fucking me with not one, but now two fingers. "So close you are to coming baby, are you going to be able to stop yourself?", you say with a large smirk on your face. Although I love what you're doing, I'm done with having no control. I turn back to you and look you in the eye and say "Fuck off. It's not like your dick ain't hard as a rock for me. " Your whole hand clenches my pussy when I say the word dick to you. You're imagining me doing things to your dick. Lost in each other's eyes and sexual fantasies, the bartender shouts for a third time "Here's your drinks!".


End file.
